


Tummy Text Adventure Game (beta) (illustrated!)

by kiyyeisanerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Choose Your Own Adventure, Demons, Eating, Fae & Fairies, Illustrations, Inflation, Interactive Fiction, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Stuffing, Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyyeisanerd/pseuds/kiyyeisanerd
Summary: Welcome to Sonftboiz Tummy Text Adventure Game, a stuffing/inflation illustrated adventure! This is a branching path text game where you select different choices to gain different outcomes. While some choices may lead to the same ending, each choice has unique dialogue attached to it! In this beta version, there are two routes available: Brad, the demon bro, and Fey, the magical girlfriend. The game features text narration as well as an illustration for each end outcome. You can play it on the itch.io page linked below!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader, Original Female Character/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Tummy Text Adventure Game (beta) (illustrated!)

**Author's Note:**

> I am interested in adding more characters and paths to this game someday, so I am calling this the "beta" version! Drop a comment if you enjoyed the game, and if you have any suggestions for other characters. Please also leave a comment if you find any bugs or typos. This is my first time making a game, so I expect there to be a few issues.
> 
> DETAILS AND CREDITS: This game is 5k words total and features 13 little illustrations. It was written and drawn by me. It was coded using the Squibbly application for text adventures. This game is 18+
> 
> NOTE: This game plays in your browser, so it should open in a new window upon startup. There is nothing to download!

**[PLAY THE GAME HERE!](https://sonftboiz.itch.io/sonftboiz-ttag-beta) **


End file.
